Even Bella Gets the Blues
by Deaana
Summary: Bella runs off to get some time alone after an argument with Edward.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them, I promise I'll put them back when I'm done, good as new.

Even Bella Gets the Blues

By Deaana-livejournal-com

~Bella~

Bella stared at the bartender a long time, trying to dazzle him, she supposed, though he did glance at the ID card she held towards him once or twice. He grunted and passed her the drink she requested, a rum and coke because it was all she could think of to order. She tried not to cringe as the smell reached her nostrils and she put her ID away. She knew it would come in handy someday, even though Alice had looked at her disapprovingly when she returned from her "book buying trip". It had been a cover to visit J Jenks again. She did buy some books that trip. Renesmee had gotten to them before her though and could quote them already.

How did she deserve such a beautiful baby girl, she'd never know but she was grateful for her every day. A small pang of guilt assaulted Bella but she fought it back. She needed time away, though she wasn't entirely sure she'd picked the right place.

~Edward~

Edward stared outside the glass wall of the Cullen house and ground his teeth together in frustration. Jasper looked up from his game of chess with Emmett and Edward could hear the thoughts running through Jasper's head, some wordless worry and the thought that maybe Bella would do something stupid out there in the world, with all the tasty humans about. Emmett glanced between Jasper and Edward and shrugged.

Edward showed no reaction, no acknowledgment that he'd heard Jasper's thoughts or his worry. Alice sat on the steps and concentrated on Jasper carefully, trying not to think of Bella because that would let the visions of whatever she was doing creep in.

Alice flinched as an involuntary flash of Bella in some seedy bar entered her mind. She tried to block it out fast but was stopped by Edward's growl. Alice sighed and thought of Bella.

The vision wavered and became clear. Bella was standing behind two rugged looking men with a tiny smirk on her face. "She's mine!" one of the combatants issued. Growling, Edward grabbed the Volvo keys and was gone.

Alice sighed as the vision shifted slightly and she smiled.

~Bella~

She didn't know if the bar was crowded or not, never having been in one before, but it was certain every pair of eyes were on her. That would have made her exceedingly uncomfortable at one time, but not today. Her promised golden eyes sparkled with amusement as she took in the scene, then turned back to the bar and raised the glass to her lips just for a moment before putting it down. The awful taste of rum and cola made it into her mouth anyway and she managed to fight the cringe this time.

She was still amazed by her senses, amazed by her very self. She could see the tiny threads in the bartenders clothes perfectly and hear the hearts beating around her despite the music from the jukebox. Venom welled in her mouth as she listened to the hearts, so she swallowed it back and focused on something else…the smell of the humans, so close in this little bar made her throat burn but she ignored it. She'd fed only last night, and well, when she was on a hunt with Renesmee.

She could hear the minute steps of someone approaching behind her, smell the alcohol on his breath, practically taste the excitement and fear on him as his heart beat faster and faster as he approached.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he said, his voice barley shaking but she could hear his heart, still pounding hard, smell the sweat that just broke out on his forehead when she looked at him. She pointed to her full glass and smiled. This was turning out to be more fun than she'd planned. He swallowed hard. He wasn't giving up.

"Can I ask you to dance then?" his voice wavered a bit toward the end but she enjoyed his courage.

~Edward~

Edward pushed the Volvo's gas pedal down and snarled. Bella's scent was traceable to him even from the car. He found himself driving around Port Angeles, around those same seedy streets that he'd rescued her from that rapist not so long ago. His thoughts became incoherent with rage as he remembered the fear that day that Bella would be taken from him forever. It was all changed now, though. She was a vampire and able to take care of herself. Still, it wouldn't do if she broke some poor mortal accidently now, would it?

~Bella~

"Hey, I saw her first!" A gruff voice called from one of the tables. An argument ensued with a bit of pushing back and forth. Bella turned back to the bar to give them room and ensure nobody would accidentally hit her. She imagined they'd be going to the emergency room in that case. She saw the bartender reach for a bat that was stored under the bar as the fight got more physical. Yelling and cheering erupted but Bella wasn't interested.

It really was very silly that she was here at all, she mused. A minor argument with Edward had left her feeling under appreciated and unwanted. She was sure she could get some attention here and she was right. The argument with Edward had been foolish, though and she didn't belong here.

~Edward~

Edward circled the building twice to be sure this was it. It was, her trail ended here. He flinched as he heard the thoughts coming from within, each though laying a claim on _his_ wife. Rage and jealously burned within him. He forced himself to keep it in check and leaned his head on the steering wheel. She wasn't going to run off with any of these guys. She was just asserting her independence, as was her right. Should he even go in? Maybe she would assume then she wasn't allowed to go out, which was certainly not true, but how would she take his intrusion? It was such a hassle not being able to read Bella's mind.

Finally, he gave up the debate and got out of the car. Emmett's jeep was parked a couple of spaces away-the least conspicuous of the Cullen cars besides the Volvo. Edward popped open his cell phone and called Emmett. The phone rang once and Emmett grunted a hello.

"Come get your Jeep, it's at…"

"I know, Alice already told me, running there now."

Edward grinned to himself; Alice always seemed to know what was needed. The smile faded as he remembered why he was here, he grunted and shut the phone. He walked to the bar's door and took a deep unnecessary breath. It was time to face Bella.

The bar hushed when he walked in. Even the two guys behind Bella stopped fighting to stare. The wind blew into the bar when someone opened another door somewhere in the building and he saw Bella straighten as her scent reached him.

She hesitated, still turned away from him and took a deep breath. Was she preparing to tell him the worst? Was she finally fed up with him? And so soon? Would their few years together be all he had? It seemed impossible that such a thing could happen over something so trivial. If his heart beat at all it would have been frantic now.

~Bella~

The fight behind her died down and Bella caught a new scene, lilac and honey and sunshine. She sighed as the bar once again became still and quiet. She could feel him now, standing behind her. She inhaled deeply and turned to him. She couldn't look at his face; it would break all her concentration. Finally, after a moment hesitation, she looked into his face, his eyes.

"I'm sorry Edward," she said and then softly, so only he could hear, "I don't know what I was thinking."

He smiled and gathered her in his arms, kissing her softly, inhaling deeply. She wrapped her arms around him and felt Edward giggle.

~Edward~

When she turned and smiled at him his heart seemed to expand with hope that she wouldn't leave him after all.

"I'm sorry, Edward". Her voice was like peeling bells, even with the emotion in her voice. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her, giggling a little at the turn the thoughts in the bar had suddenly taken. Possessiveness for his wife had turned to jealously for him.

~Bella~

Edward took her hand and led her out of the bar without a word. Behind them, the stillness was suddenly broken by the voices of the tow combatants…

"You didn't have a chance, idiot"

"Neither did you, dork."

Bella tightened her grip on his hand and smiled to herself. This was where she belonged—Forever.


End file.
